


Five Nights At Freddy's: Those Forgotten

by fireblaze13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblaze13/pseuds/fireblaze13
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has undergone some.. shall we say, 'rough' times. After moving to a new location, in hopes of doing better business-wise, they are in need of a new night guard.So meet Luca Faire, an 24 year old antisocial high school graduate with absolutely no intention of going to college or university. His only concern as of right now is staying home, dealing some pretty good weed, playing whatever game on whatever console (he's pretty much got them all), and taking naps 5 times throughout a 24 hour period. So when he sees the ad for a job opportunity in the papers, why not take it right?In absolute adoration for all things 'creepy', he takes the job of a night guard at a pretty much dead pizzeria, and it sounds like a pretty cool bet. Not like there'll be a lot of action going down at night, right? Might as well take the opportunity to kick his feet up and catch a few winks for money.That is his mentality until he learns the secrets lying in the four walls of this old pizzeria, and the souls lurking inside that he knows a lot better than he thinks he does.





	Five Nights At Freddy's: Those Forgotten

     "Come on, Luca! Give it back!" Yelled Kayden Smith, hopping up with his arm outstretched, trying his best to get back his orange lunch box from Luca Faire. Who, in comparison to little Kayden, was pretty much a walking building for an elementary school student.

     Luca's friends cheered him on, laughing and poking fun at the boy who was struggling with all his might not to cry in front of the sixth graders. 

     This only encouraged Luca to hold the lunch box higher, giving Kayden a shove to his chest, and sending him toppling over onto the dirt. The children howled with mockery, one student even throwing an apple core at the poor boy.

     Kayden sniffled, wiping his nose with his too-big hoodie sleeve. "I said give it back!!" He wailed, getting up despite the fact that he landed awkwardly and his elbow was killing him. He swallowed back his tears and rushed forward, tackling Luca to the ground and snatching his lunch box with a huff. 

     The kids "oooooo'd", giggling as they watched the anger settle onto Luca's face. "You little turd!" He yelled, punching the fourth grader in the jaw. 

     "What's going on over there!?" Mrs. Falcon, the recess monitor, yelled from across the soccer field. 

     Kayden got up, lunch box clutched in his hands, and ran towards the front doors of the school. He stumbled a couple of times, because the tears in his eyes made it very difficult to see where he was running to. 

     Luca's friends whooped and cheered, the sixth graders gathering around the scene of where the fight occurred, and pat the boy on the back. He basked in their praise, puffing out his chest with importance. "Little fag didn't see it coming." He cackled. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
    

     "Get in, kid." Luca's father grunted from the driver's seat of the car. Luca stood outside the passenger seat, shuffling his feet. "You've been drinking.." The boy said, mumbling just a bit. "I don't have time for this, boy, I've got work!" John Faire yelled, turning the ignition as if he were about to take off without his son.

     Luca swallowed hard and got into the vehicle, buckling up his seat belt and resting his backpack on his trembling legs.

     He remembered vaguely that his father promised to no longer drink.. He remembered how big of a deal John made it, and grabbed his wife Sara's hands as he said it.

     _"Never again.." The man promised, after almost punching his wife across the cheek in the midst of one of his rage fits._

     Luca chewed the inside of his cheek hard to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. It seemed that his family always made promises that they couldn't keep.

     Sara had made a promise to take more time off work and be there for her family. John promised to stop drinking. Sara promised to spend more time with Luca. John promised to teach Luca how to play baseball.

     _Promises are meant to be broken,_ _I_ _guess,_ the boy thought to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the original characters and the plot. All original rights go to the makers of FNAF.


End file.
